The present invention relates to a solar cell activation system and particularly to a system for activating solar cells without the use of sunlight.
One of the drawbacks of using solar cells to power devices such as radios, watches, etc., involves the problems arising from the lack of sunlight, particularly at night. While it is possible to store certain amounts of energy in rechargeble batteries, a serious problem arises when the batteries eventually run down due to the lack of sunlight. The present invention in one instance provides a backup system wherein the light from a phosphorescent member is utilized to power or energize solar cells which are coupled to rechargeable batteries. This makes the radio or other device independent of sunlight. More importantly, it is possible to eliminate the necessity of sunlight altogether with magnified light from a light emitting member provided the solar cells are suitably responsive.
No prior art is known in this area and it is believed that the present invention provides a unique advance in the art which will enhance the utilization of self-powered devices.